Is It Love?
by kittychic0895
Summary: kagome is a highschooler that's normal until one day she mates with a certain half-demon..lemon in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: well this is my first fanfic ever so don't be too harsh in the reviews. This story will be told in Kagomes p.o.v unless if I say otherwise.

Disclaimer: don't own inuyasha even though I would love to

I was walking in the school that I hated so much, but the only two reasons I go is because my mom makes me and I have the best friends of my life there. Today I decided to wear a tight black shirt that hugged my boobs to make them stand out, dark red skinny jeans, and black boots.

As i'm walking in the school I see Sango and Miroku waiting for me. Sango then told me that we were having a new student today but I didn't really care because new students just bother me anyways and they're mostly girls. As she telling me this I see Miroku reaching for her ass again. I try to suppress my laugh but it didn't work. She turned to see what I was laughing at and saw Miroku. "MIROKU!! You pervert" Sango said, and with that she slapped him. He was knocked out for about 20 min so we decided to go our separate ways to class.

I'm walking in and se Kikyo and her slut posse walking pass me Kikyo bumps into which pissed me off. "Watch where you goin you fat ass bitch" Kikyo said, I looked at her like she was stupid and got a great idea. " Kikyo just called you a fat whore and that's why you can't get a husband. I think I won this got sent to the office but like a give a fuck.

When I went to my seat to lay my head down I heard the teacher call my name. I looked up and see a really cute boy with really long silver and beautiful amber eyes that I could stare at forever. I turn the other way and hear a sound next to me I turn around and see the guy with silver hair. He notices me looking at him and says, "Hi my name is Inuyasha…what's your name?"

"Kagome it's nice to meet you." "That's a nice name kagomes" inuyasha, said. I blushed at the way my name rolled off his tongue. Before I even realized I was daydreaming the bell had rang. I turn to see if inuyasha would like to have lunch with e and my friends but he was already gone.

As i'm getting my stuff together I see a note that had my name on it in beautiful cursive.

_Dear Kagome,_

_ It was very nice meeting you I enjoyed your company eve though you were daydreaming. I hope I get to see you soon and that we become friends. See you around_

_Sincerely, Inuyasha_

At the thought of it while walking towards to door I would like to be his friend and maybe more. With that I left the room thinking of inuyasha.

Authors note: this chapter might have sucked but it's my first one ever. Please review


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: well I got one review and I really appreciate it.

I walked towards my locker thinking about what the note said. I mean maybe I want to be more then friends but that's crazy I just met him. Right when I was in the middle of my thoughts Sango came up and interrupted. "Bitch you I hate when you mess with me when im daydreaming" I said. "Oh get over it besides imp hungry let's go". She said.

I walked in the cafeteria to get my food when I turned and saw inuyasha flirting with the school slut. "Ugh Sango, do you see the new kid flirting with why is he flirting with that whore." Sango just shrugged it off like she didn't care. I decided to ignore it and go to our table. I'm eating not really that hungry anymore. I see someone come up to the table.

"Well if it isn't the little skink, shouldn't you be working the corner, I mean that is how you make your money isn't it. Kikyo, said. Oh! Imp sorry Kikyo you must have me confused with yourself." Then out of nowhere the bitch had the nerve to push me. I was beyond pissed and I looked around looking at people's reaction. They were wondering what I would do next.

SMACK!!!

Authors note: I know its short but im running out of ideas if you have any please let me know…and sorry for the errors and everything


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: I would like to thank all the people who read my story and reviewed it.

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own inuyasha

After kikyo pushed like the crazy bitch she is I slapped the shit outta her. She didn't have time to react, at that point all hell broke loose. I got ontop of her and started punching theshit out of her face. Before I could hit her again sango pulled me ff of her and we started walking towards the exit. I turned around just intime to see kikyo with a split lip, broke nose, and a black eye. "serves he right", I said.

"You know you might get suspended right", sango said. "like I give a fuck my mom's not gonna give a shit anyways, besides the whore pushed me first."

As im walking to study hall I see inuyasha sitting in the seat next to mine. While im sitting down ignoring him I could feel all eyes on me. "hey I saw the fight",inuyasha said. "Well that's great for you", I said. "What I don get is why you were fighting my girlfriend" inuyasha said.

"WTF!!! HOW THE HELL IS THAT BITCH YOUR GIRLFRIEND IF YOU JUST MET HER AND THIS IS YOUR FIRST DAY HERE". Kagomes said. He just layed his head down and igored me. "Stupid bastard". Then with that I layed my head down.

30min later

I got a note saying that I hae to go to the principals office." "fuck my life". I went to the office and saw kikyo there all busted up looking horrible. "why the fuck am I here" I said. My principal told me to watch my tounge. "whatever".

"So ladies wanna tell me what happened(imp not explaning what happened because you already know and they each got to tell their sides of the story)

"I see well then kagomes you will get five days suspension and kikyo you will get 2weeks. I didn't really care it was only five days so I just left. S imp walking away I hear kikyo yelling trying to get her suspension days to five like mine. "good luck bitch beating your ass was so worth it." I said. "Now you know your place", and with that I left the school.

Author's note: Please review


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note: Im so sorry I haven't updated in awhile, but I assure u that I will update soon imp in the middle of writing the next chapter I jus want to make it longer and more interesting. But I do thank everyone that have reviewed and the fact that they think it's a cute story you don't know how happy it makes e seeing as its my first story and everyone thinks its cute. But im positive that I should update 2-3 days. Thank you for the reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I finally finished this chapter so far this is my favorite one I hope you guy like it to.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha**

When I got home I already knew what was coming. I walked into the house and knew the school already called my mom about my little accident. Walking into the living room and saw my mom sitting on the couch with stupid glare in her eyes. "Hey mom, what's up, ima just go in my room and finish homework okay," I said. "Where the hell do you think your going you know your school called me right", she said. Now I was pissed that bitch knows not to curse at me. "Bitch, who the fuck do you think you're talking to, your bitchass knows not to cuss at me", I said. "I can do whatever the fuck I want, imp the parent, now tell me why your school called", she demanded.

"What of it, my school called, big deal get over it". "Well all I know is that you're suspended and won't be doing anything while your home" she said. "Man fuck you I can do whatever the hell I want". I walked upstairs not wanting to hear what else she had to say. "Who the fuck does she think she is telling me what to do, always talking shit". I finished my homework so I wouldn't have to do it over the weekend.

I was bored as hell so I called Sango so we could go out to dinner then club fire. She said that would be cool so I decided to get ready. I picked out black skinny jeans, black heels, with a red shirt. Sense I was done dressing I decided to check my face book, to my surprise I had a friend request from inuyasha. Being the angel that I am I accepted him eve though he is going out with kinky-hoe. After I was done with that I walked downstairs to come face to face with my mom. "Where the fuck do you think your going", she said. Well if you can clearly tell im going out, im tired of seeing your damn face", I said. With that I slammed the door and started heading to the restaurant.

Time Skip to Club

We went to my club fire, my favorite club ever. I needed a drink bad so I decided on an apple martini. Sango had 3 shots of grey goose and a martini. Sango and I started dancing when I caught a glimpse of silver hair. : hey Sango I think that's inuyasha over there, let m go introduce you". I took sago with e so we could make introductions. When I got there I saw something so ugly it could make me blind forever. I thought I would throw up. Man im tired of seeing this hoe ass, trifling ass, bitch ass, wanna be ass, slut everywhere I am and to make matters worse she was sucking face with inuyasha. "Well isn't this nice Sango seeing the whore play with her new pet", I said, Sango chuckled slightly. "Oh stfu, you heard what I said or are you deaf". I said. "Kagome we don't need you starting shit again let's go", Sango said. She was right we started walking away when I felt something cold on my back.

I turned around and saw kikyo with a stupid lookin smirk on her face."That bitch just wasted a perfectly good drink on me", I said. With that said I kicked her in her face my heel giving her a scratch across her nose. Surprisingly I didn't realize how hard I kicked her cause the bitch flew back and made a huge dent in the wall. That was my chance so I jumped on top of her and started punching her face till my knuckles split open. I had her by the hair about to punch her face again but that's when Sango yanked me to stop. I looked down and kikyo was all bloody with bruises all over her face. "Anything else you would like to say", I said. She shook her head no so I decided to kick her in her stomach and watch her crumple to the ground. Inuyasha just looked dumbfounded at what I just did. I didn't give a fuck so i went to the bartender ordered another apple martini and left the club with Sango right behind me.

**Author's Note; well there's chapter 4 and might I say kikyo got her ass beat again haha. But anyways please review and sorry if t was a lil slow at the beginning. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well im finally updating. I know I could have updated the times I didn't have school cause of I was playing Dante's inferno, fun game a it took e 3days to pass. An just to let you guys know there will be a twist in this story that im going to enjoy an I know that you will too.**

**Disclaimer: this makes me sad but I don't own inuyasha.**

Kagome was walking to her car when she heard Sango behind her. "Damn kagomes what the fuck did I say about fighting in clubs", Sango said. "You're lucky that were real cool with the owner", she said. "Yea I know Sango, but that stupid whore wasted a good drink and she wasted it on me. I wasn't going to let that slide," Kagome said. Sango gave Kagome a skeptical look but hugged her and left. Kagomes finished off the last of her martini started heading for her car when she heard a familiar voice. "Hey why the fuck did you beat my girlfriends ass…again", inuyasha said. "Oh so you wish for me to elaborate why I beat the shit outta your girlfriend," kagomes said in a smart ass tone. "Well I hate repeating myself, but you saw how your whore splashed her drink on me and were talking shit. So I decided imp done with this bitch and beat the shit outta her. Anymore questions I can help you with", kagome said. "Naw im good but one question", inuyasha said. "Yea what is it", Kagome said. "Why are you so aroused on one innocent conversation we had. Is it because you're a naughty girl under all that fighting you do.

Kagome didn't have time to respond because inuyasha's lips came crashing down on hers. She couldn't help herself and did the only thing she's wanted to do sense they met. She wrapped her arms around inuyasha's neck to deepen the kiss. Inuyasha took this advantage and nibbled on her bottom lip begging for entrance. She accepted and they both moaned into the kiss battling for dominance. Kagome surprisingly won and broke the kiss. "I think you should get back to kikyo and take her to the hospital," Kagome said. "Yea your right, but i want to see you again", he said. "Well we can chill tomorrow if you want. Here's my address: 5129 hakurei Dr", she said. "I will pick you up around 12 so I can meet your parents and you can meet mine tomorrow too", inuyasha said. Kagome was a little nervous at the fact that inuyasha wants to meet her mom. Her mom is the biggest bitch ever. "Umm okay sounds great see you tomorrow", Kagome said. Inuyasha leaned forward and captured kagome's lips in another [passionate kiss. It ended to kagome's disappointment. She opened her eyes seeing him enter the club, probably tending to kikyo. I couldn't wait till tomorrow so I got into my car and headed home with a smirk on my face.

**Well there's chapter 5 hope you guys liked it. I think I could have done better sense I only did this chapter in an hour but I wanted to give you guys something to read. If you have any ideas please give them to me and help me out. Thanks to all my reviews. Please review.**


	7. Author's Note 2

Author's note: i'm soooo sorry I haven't updated I will be updating real soon i'm actually in the middle of doing this chapter but people said I need to make it longer and they don't know what my plot is so I have to make sure I do it right.

_**But don't worry it should be up soon**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Imp so sorry for not updating soon like I said I would I've just been so busy, but this chapter will not be long I just wanted to give you guys a little something. An if I didn't mention this the characters are OC.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha **

Kagome couldn't wait to spend the day with Inuyasha. But then realization dawned on her on her that he kissed her but he was still with Kikyo. "Why that two-timing jerk", said an angry Kagome. She called Inuyasha to confront him.

"Hello", Inuyasha said.

"This is Kagome, are you still going out with Kikyo", she calmly says.

"Duh, of course I am, oh and I forgot to mention she will be going with us on our outing", Inuyasha said proudly.

"Fuck that shit, how the hell are you going to kiss me and not dump Kikyo". Kagome said frustrated

"You know what I don't even care fuck you and your slut, I never want to see you again", Kagome said hanging up

After Kagome got out the shower she went in her room to put on dark skinny jeans, a dark purple shirt, and her converses.

_At the mall…_

Kagome got to the mall she was determined not to think about Inuyasha. She went to Hot Topic and got one of those Alice and Wonderland dresses went to Forever 21, and many other stores.

When she was walking out of Game Stop she caught a glimpse of silver hair turning the corner. Kagome ran as fast as she could and spun the person around with pure hatred in her eyes. Once she saw who she was, she got excited and gave the said person a hug.

"Sesshomaru I've missed you so much", an overly happy Kagome said.

Sesshomaru P.O.V

"Sesshomaru I've missed you so much", I heard someone say.

I turn around and come face-to-face with Kagome. "Kagome how long has it been I haven't seen you in ages", I said. "Aren't you suppose to be with my brother", I said.

"Not that jerk he had the nerve to kiss me and still go out with Kikyo. It's a long story", Kagome said.

Normal P.O.V

"Well how about you just spend the day with me, and tell me the story from the beginning", Sesshomaru said.

With that he took kagome's hand making her blush a little while they walked to the food court.

**There you guys go I know its short but once again I just wanted to give you something. Thank you everyone with all the reviews especially Oreogirl96 for reviewing almost every chapter. The more reviews I get the faster I will update.**

**I have been thinking of writing a new story here is the summary and a few title my friends have came up with. If you have any other titles please tell me and we will all vote.**

Summary: Inuyasha and Miroku are both pureboods while Kagome and Sango are half vampires. They go to an academy to control their vampire selfs. Inuyasha and Kagome fall in love with each other, but someone wants Kagome for themselves and will do anything to have her. Wait what does naraku and kikyo have to do with and find out.

**Title: Dont take me, i love you, and The purebloods power**

**Once again vote to see which ones you like and tell me what you think about the summary and if you have ideas.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note" Thank you for all the reviews I think I got 5 or more I'm not really sure. A lot of you didn't vote on the title for the new story but that's fine and I got a new title.

Don't take me: 0

**I love you:0**

**The Pureblood's Power: 1**

**A love not to be tampered with: 1**

Kagome: I like the last title.

**Inuyasha: of course you would but I like the purebloods power more**

**Kagome: well no one cares what you like you two-timer **

**Inuyasha…**

**Kagome: that's what I thought on to the story**

**Me: right…okay then I don't own inuyasha**

Kagome and Sesshomaru both got to the food court when Kagome decided to get some Chipotle. Damn how I love that place. Kagome sat down and started eating when she looked up and saw Sesshomaru starring at her.

"What are you starring at", Kagome said.

"Nothing, so tell me the story on why you're not with my brother", Sesshomaru said.

"Well to make a long story short, Kikyo wasted her drink on me, I kicked her ass yet again I swear that bitch think she can fight, anyways". "I left and inuyasha followed me, he kissed me, and asked if I wanted to hangout". "I called him today cause it dawned on me that he was still with Kikyo, he yelled at me and I said fuck it then hung up on him", Kagome said.

_Sesshomaru P.O.V._

"What the hell is wrong with my idiotic brother", thought Sesshomaru Kagome is a nice girl. I will have to talk to him about this later. "Listen Kagome don't worry about my brother he's an idiot and doesn't deserve you", he said. "Come on let me make this up to you:, Sesshomaru said grabbing Kagome's hand.

Normal P.O.V

Sesshomaru told Kagome to go to her car and drive to his house; he had to make a stop somewhere. Kagome complied with his request and took off to his house (_don't worry she's not a stalker he gave her his address_).

Sesshomaru House

When Kagome got to the house she saw it was a giant mansion. She all of a sudden got nervous. Her nerves calmed down a bit when she saw Sesshomaru's car. " Damn he drives fast", she thought. Kagome walked to the door and knocked three times.

Kagome P.O.V

The door opened and I was relieved to see Sesshomaru. " How the hell did you get here so fats", Kagome said.

"That doesn't matter now", he said while shutting the door.

Normal P.O.V

Kagome walked in and turned to see the living room and someone on the couch. She looked over and saw Inuyasha asleep. That's when a devious plan was about to be set into action.

_**Author's Note: I told you I would update soon if I got 5 or more reviews. Once again please vote for the titles and tell me what you think about the story. I would really enjoy feedback.**_


	10. Author's Note 3

_**Author's Note**_

_**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time I've been so busy with a lot of things that I've completely forgot about this story, but I'm running out of ideas and don't know where to go with this anymore so I might just not finish this story. I might continue if I get an idea for the next chapter if you have any PM me or review.**_

_**But the winning title to my next story is The Pureblood's Power so watch out for that story.**_

_**And again I'm really sorry for not updating**_


	11. Sorry

Hey it's kittychic0895 I know I haven't been writing my stories but school just started and its getting a little hectic now and I will start writing my stories as soon as possible…but I also need a beta reader and if anyone wants to help me with that review or private message me…thanks


End file.
